Brothers
by misstris1221
Summary: Just some small snippets of brotherly fluff. Not one of my best, but cute I think. Absolutely no plot


**Seriously, this has been on my computer too long. Plus I feel like I need to publish something so you all know I'm not dead. Also, if ye are looking for a deep plot ye will nae find one here. Hope you enjoy R&amp;R pleeeeeeeeeease 3 3 3**

**I Need a Hero**

Thunder crashed loudly outside the window, making the small prince cower under his blankets. He quickly took his pillow and covered his head.

Oh, how he hated storms!

He knew he couldn't go to his parents' room. His father hated it when he or Thor slept in their bed with them. He said young princes should not be "acting so ridiculous".

Besides, he hated showing weakness in front of his father.

Loki curled tighter into himself as the storm raged. He wish he could be as brave as his brother. Loki's eyes suddenly shot wide.

_Thor!_

Loki scrambled out of bed and hurried to his bedroom door. He always felt safer with Thor. In fact, they often snuck into eachothers rooms when they had a bad dream.

The young prince examined the hall, checking for any guards or servants. Seeing none, he padded quickly across the hall to Thor's room.

Loki silently opened the door and peered in. There was a lump in the middle of the large bed, snoring softly. Loki was amazed at how deeply his brother could sleep during such a storm.

_That must be why he is the god of thunder,_ Loki thought in childish awe.

He silently crept in and shut the door behind him. His footsteps were soft as he made his way to the side of the bed.

"Thor" his voice was a quiet whisper. A sudden crack of lightning made him jump. "Th-Thor! Please wake up!" his voice trembled. Loki shook the bed slightly to get Thor's attention.

Thor mumbled sleepily and rolled over toward Loki. He blinked slowly, looking confused "Loki? What is it?" he propped himself up on an elbow.

Loki suddenly became very shy. Would his brother think him a coward? "I...well...um..." he took a few small steps back.

Thor heard a soft roll of thunder from outside and he glanced toward the window. He understood and gave a little smile. He scooted over to the other side of the bed. "Do you wish to stay here tonight?"

Loki nodded furiously and scrambled up onto the tall bed.

Lighting flashed, followed by a loud boom of thunder. Loki squirmed under the covers and moved closer to Thor.

"Loki, you don't need to be afraid" the older brother soothed.

"It's so loud" he murmured against Thor's shoulder.

Thor wrapped an arm around him. "Do you think I would ever let the storm hurt you?"

Loki shook his head and relaxed slightly as Thor held him.

"Now go to sleep. I will keep you safe"

Loki nodded and curled up against Thor's chest, knowing his brother was telling the truth.

**The Best Medicine**

Frigga placed her hand lightly on Loki's forehead. It was clear he still had a fever, even after all the medicine. "Come now, Loki" she hummed "Sleep. You will regain your strength with rest"

The sick little prince shivered and nodded, pulling his blanket tight around himself.

She kissed his forehead "Sleep well, Little Loki" she gave a loving smile then left him to rest.

It wasn't long after she left that he fell into a deep sleep. It lasted for hours. He woke later, still not feeling well but feeling better. He blinked sleepily at the sight before him.

"Thor?" he mumbled.

"Loki! You are awake!" Thor sat on the floor with a book in his lap. The blonde god beamed at him, stood and hurried to his brother's side.

"You are not supposed to be in here. You could get sick" Loki reminded him.

"I know, but it is terribly dull around here without you" he pouted, "Besides, I did not want you to be alone when you woke up" He explained.

Loki gave a soft smile but suddenly noticed something. "Were you reading?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Thor smiled proudly "Yes!" His smile turned sheepish "Well, sort of. I know you enjoy reading so I thought I could too! But it is very hard and very boring"

Loki was touched at his brother's vain attempt. He gave a half-smile "What are you reading?"

Thor quickly went and fetched the book that lay open on the floor. He held it up so Loki could see the cover.

Loki suddenly burst into laughter. "You big dummy! That is a spell book written in Elvish!" He continued laughing.

Thor ducked his head, slightly embarrassed "I suppose that explains why I could not understand it" he gave a half smile, blushing at his own foolish mistake.

Loki chuckled, getting his laughter under control "I would suppose" he teased. He was glad his brother had tried though.

"Can _you_ read it?" he raised his eyebrows curiously.

"A little" Loki nodded.

Thor was always amazed at how intelligent his brother was. Admittedly he had always been a bit jealous. "Wow" he breathed.

"Maybe someday I can teach you" he giggled again "But perhaps you should start with easier books, yeah?"

Thor nodded and grinned.

**Nothing's As It Seems**

The two Asgardians faced eachother from across the arena, eyes focused and muscles tense.

"If you think mere strength will help you, brother, I am afraid you are mistaken" Loki purred.

"I plan to win this fight honestly. No tricks" he growled.

"I am hurt" Loki pouted "You think I would use tricks to win?" he smirked.

"Enough words!" Thor growled, raising Mjolnir.

Loki grinned "Very well" he instantly threw one of his daggers toward his brother.

Thor dodged quickly, crouching to the ground nearby. He launched Mjolnir at Loki.

It phased right through him and he remained grinning.

"Will you ever _not_ fall for that?" a voice sounded behind Thor. He spun to find Loki smirking at him, but before he could react a blast of Loki's magical green energy harshly threw Thor far across the arena. He lay unmoving, eyes closed.

"It seems you are no match for my _tricks_" he hissed.

The three on-lookers gazed at one another in shock. Loki looked over at them sharply and they quickly retreated out of the training area.

After a long moment Loki walked over and nudged Thor with his toe. Thor opened his eyes and grinned broadly.

"Did it work?"

Loki laughed quietly "I believe so. They ran out of the arena as fast as they could"

Thor stood and snorted "Cowards"

Loki couldn't help but grin at his brother.

"It seems they will not be bothering you again any time soon" Thor grinned "But I believe you may have tarnished my good name" Thor teased as he brushed himself off.

Loki looked down and blushed slightly "Thank you, Thor" he murmured.

"Don't thank me. I did nothing. You only needed a chance to prove yourself" He smiled brightly "Had it been a real fight, I believe I would have been in trouble"

"I know how you can not stand to lose..." Loki peered up "You must hate fake losing to _me_"

Thor smiled softly "Loki, there is no one I would rather lose to. You are one of the strongest fighters I know. People just do not see it"

Loki looked up and gave a slight smile "You really think I am a good fighter?"

Thor laughed "You would be able to tell if I was lying, would you not?"

Loki nodded, grinning. Suddenly his face fell, "Do you think Father will ever think me a good fighter?"

Thor sighed "I do not know" he admitted "Perhaps you just need a chance to prove yourself to him, as well"

"He believes my magic to be sneaky, and cheating. He does not see me as a true warrior"

Thor shrugged "Perhaps you are not" Loki's shoulders slumped. Thor placed his hand on his back "Perhaps you are something much more"

**Something Borrowed**

Thor knocked lightly "Loki?"

"Go away, Thor"

"Brother, please let me in"

"I said go away"

Thor frowned. He never was one to be easily defeated. He took hold of the locked doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he threw his weight against the door, effectively bursting the lock and letting himself into the room.

Thor walked through the small living area slowly. "Loki?" he looked around.

"What part of 'Go away' don't you understand?" Loki growled.

Loki sat in the middle of his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees. Thor slowly approached him.

"Loki, father told me-"

"Told you _what_? That I am not who you think I am? That I am a monster? That something like me could never sit on the throne of Asgard?"

"He told me you are of Jotun blood" Thor said calmly "But that doesn't matter. I came to make sure you are alright"

Loki scoffed.

"Loki..." Thor sat on the edge of the bed "Brother, please talk to me"

"I am not your brother" His voice was cold.

Thor flinched. "How can you-?"

Loki raised his head and glared at him, "Because I'm _not, _Thor! Do you not see? It was all a lie! Our whole childhood has been a lie!"

Thor just met him with a sad gaze. Only he could see the pain in his brother's eyes.

"You truly believe that?"

"You think me your brother? I will show you what I truly am!"

As Loki began to uncurl his body, he began to change. His pale skin began to turn a deep blue. Gold horns curved up from his head and his fingers grew sharp claws. Loki's once sharp emerald eyes turned blood red.

He looked over at Thor and sneered. "Are you satisfied now?" he exposed pointed teeth as he spoke.

Thor just looked at him. "You think this changes anything?"

"This changes _everything_" Loki's eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Thor shook his head. "Loki-"

"Get out, you idiot! I don't-!" Thor ignored him. He moved closer to his brother and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He felt Loki push against his chest. "Let go of me, you oaf! What the hell?!"

Thor did not relinquish his hold. After awhile Loki's fights weakened. Thor felt Loki start shaking as he silently cried. Loki pressed against his older brother's chest.

"What am I, Thor?" he choked. The little trickster sounded so lost and helpless.

"You are Loki, my brother" he held him close. "None of the rest matters"

xoxoxoxoxox

A/N: thank you for reading! Also I am currently looking for an RP partner. Preferably so one to play Loki, but I am willing to switch. Anyone for some Thorki smut/fluff/plotting? PM me!


End file.
